Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a popular product analysis system, more particularly, relates to a popular product analysis system for detecting the movement of a target product by the sensing technology and transmitting the data to a Bluetooth base station or a mobile device using a Bluetooth, and transmits the data to the analysis server by a mobile device or a Bluetooth base station to perform a data analysis.
Description of the Prior
In the prior art, popular product analysis methods are mostly based on the product online marketing voting or times of the sharing. Users can request the connections with one or more servers via electronic devices through public networks, telephone networks, television networks, data networks, regional networks, wireless networks, Internet, Bluetooth or infrared, and to vote or share the online marketing products with other users by web browsers or applications of the electronic devices. The server side can be counted by the number of votes or the number of sharing as a basis for popular products. However, the method cannot be effectively interpreted as a real popular product because there may be a vicious vote or vicious sharing caused by data misjudgment.
Another popular product analysis method of the prior art is the consumer product memorandum statistical method. Consumers can pre-select the product to be purchased before purchase by a mobile device with the software provided by the merchant. The software provides the store guide road map and the current preferential merchandise information after the consumer enters into the mall. When the consumer is close to the product to be purchased, the Bluetooth transmission device on the merchandise will send a message to the consumer's mobile device, to suggest that the consumer has reached the location where he wants to buy the product, so that the shopping becomes more convenient and achieves marketing effect as well. The software also sends the prompt message of the consumers' completion of the purchased product to the analysis server, and the analysis server can obtain the statistics of the popularity of each product based on the prompt message. Although this method can get the consumer shopping information, it cannot know the consumer temporary purchase of products, and also cannot know the shopping information of the consumer who does not uses the software. Thus, the method of getting the shopping information is not complete.
The analysis technology of using on-site detection of popular product is mostly conducted by the image recognition technology. However, the image recognition technology depends on the camera to read the image, which is prone to visual dead ends or miscarriage of justice. In addition, the density and the set-up location of the cameras also affect the accuracy of the analysis, which results in the needs for on-site tuning.
Thus, the above-mentioned prior art is not a good design, and a lot of missing still needs to be improved. In view of the above, the present invention will provide a non-image recognition technique for popular product analysis.